Norway
Military Total mobilization of all armed-forces would be around 72,000 soldiers including reserves. Royal Norwegian Army The Army is the oldest branch of the Norwegian Military. The Norwegian Army contains around 11,600 active soldiers with many more in reserve.It contains 52 Battle Tanks, 684 Armored Fighting Vehicles, 54 Self-Propelled Guns, 12 Multiple Launch Rocket Systems, and 162 Towed Artillery/Mortars. Artillery & UAV Royal Norwegian Navy As of 2008, the RNoN consists of approximately 3,700 personnel (9,450 in mobilized state, 32,000 when fully mobilized) and 70 vessels, including 5''' heavy frigates, '''7 submarines, 14 patrol boats, 4''' minesweepers, '''4 minehunters, 1''' mine detection vessel, '''4 support vessels and 2''' training vessels. The navy also includes the Coast Guard. 'ROYAL YACHT: 'HNoMY Norge Royal Norwegian Air Force The RNoAF's peacetime establishment is approximately '''1,430 employees (officers, enlisted staff and civilians). 600 personnel also serve their draft period in the RNoAF. After mobilization the RNoAF would consist of approximately 5,500 personnel. The infrastructure of the RNoAF includes seven airbases (at Andøya, Bardufoss, Bodø, Gardermoen, Rygge, Sola and Ørland), two control and reporting centres (at Sørreisa and Mågerø) and three training centres (at Kjevik in Kristiansand and Persaunetin Trondheim) and at KNM HH/Madlaleiren (Stavanger). Anti-Aircraft Timeline 2016 * 2016 Norway expected to send a group of Scientists to Antarctica to conduct research. * 2016 Norway allows Iceland to use the Svalbard Global Seed Vault in order to help Iceland in its desire for advancements in biology. They also discuss a professor exchange to help jump start the new program at the Bjork School of Advanced Biology. -The project falls through. Expected to try again at a later date. * 2016 Tatiana Stolyarova is offered a YUGE salary to be the lead anchor on a Norwegian television channel. -Russia declines her offer. This will not be the end of Tatiana. She will be mine. * 2016 Sealand takes applications for citizenship. A Norwegian woman applies. * 2016 The scientists reach Antarctica and begin their research. They should return to Norway by the end of 2017. * 2016 Sealand releases citizenship picks. Lillian Johansen (Norwegian) is chosen. * 2016 The NIS successfully infiltrates the Sealand citizenship program using Lillian Johansen. 2017 * 2017 Norway announces plans to take in 2,000 middle eastern refugees by the end of 2017. * 2017 Norway sends their Prime Minister to Peru to discuss future relations. - Oslo hosts an ocean sustainability summit ran by Peru in August of 2017. * 2017 Party Leaders begin campaigning for parliamentary seats in the 2017 election. * 2017 The 2017 Norwegian Parliamentary Election. - Erna Solberg is elected to serve another 4 year term. 2018 -none 2019 * 2019 Norway sends diplomats to several countries to discuss dropping Russian sanctions. -Iceland, Liechtenstein, and Switzerland join Norway in dropping sanctions on Russia. * 2019 Norway takes measures to increase interest in the trades/crafts. * 2019 A day in the life of Lillian Johansen, the Norwegian spy on Sealand. * 2019 Norway completes several upgrades on some of its military equipment --New vehicles, aircraft, and ships arrive. * 2019 Russia sends two diplomats to Norway * 2019 Russia delivers a gift to Norway. (A submarine) * 2019 Crown Princess of Norway involved in a fatal automobile crash - She is expected to make a full recovery.Category:Country Category:NATO Category:Claimed __FORCETOC__